The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more particularly, to a weapon mounted adapter system for mounting accessories to the firearm.
The increasing demands and complexity of strategic missions has resulted in a need for weapons with a number of accessories, such as optical sights, flashlights, range finders, laser designators, and night vision scopes. As a result, various mounts for weapons have been developed to facilitate the mounting of accessories proximate to the weapon barrels.
The present disclosure relates to a weapon mounted platform for the simultaneous and concurrent attachment and use of various accessories, such as sights, illumination devices, and optical devices, in connection with fire control of a weapon, such as an MK 44 Minigun, for enhancing initial round accuracy. The platform is further configured to reduce and/or eliminate splash-back of illumination devices and passive aiming lasers when used in conjunction with protective shields.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an adapter for mounting on a weapon includes a support having a center portion intermediate opposing proximal and distal ends. A longitudinally extending first inboard mounting rail extends between the proximal and distal ends of the support. A longitudinally extending second inboard mounting rail is positioned proximate the distal end of the support, extends parallel to, and is angularly offset from the first inboard mounting rail. A tail extends laterally outwardly from the distal end of the support. A first outboard mounting rail is supported by the tail. A stabilizing member illustratively extends laterally outwardly from the support and is positioned intermediate the proximal and distal ends thereof. The support illustratively includes an arcuate arm configured to conform to a circumference of the weapon, and to be secured to the weapon. Accessories may be removably coupled to the mounting rails.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of supporting accessories on a weapon includes the steps of attaching an adapter to the weapon, the adapter including a longitudinally extending beam and a laterally extending tail, and coupling a first accessory to a first mounting rail supported by the beam proximate a proximal end of the beam. The method further includes the step of coupling a second accessory to a second mounting rail supported by the tail and spaced laterally from the beam proximate a distal end of the beam.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.